


Honest Lie

by Robin_Mask



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hypnotism, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Mask/pseuds/Robin_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Agni amuse their masters by putting on a show, but will Soma be susceptible to such hypnotism?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my beautiful muse Locket :)

# Honest Lie

“Oh, Sebastian! I’m so happy!”

Elizabeth clapped her hands together. It was so wonderful that Ciel agreed to a show, although it hurt her just a little to see him on the sidelines. He sat on the bay window with one leg rested upon the sill, whilst the other dangled down in a rather childlike way, and – as she watched him – she was forced to remind herself that he _was_ a child, because sometimes he acted far more grown-up than any of the other grown-ups. Well, in a sense . . . he seemed to have their mannerisms and attitudes, but not their _thinking_. He was unique in that respect.

The hall was usually so bright and airy, but today Sebastian and Agni had covered the windows with thick drapes. It was a surprise to Elizabeth, because she could not remember ever seeing material so black and heavy before, and the way it blocked out the light -! There was just something a little bit scary about being surrounded by darkness during the day, so that it almost reminded her of that awful time upon the ship at sea, and – as much as she knew she could defend herself – it always felt like a _violation_ to be forced to defend herself, because she _liked_ being the perfect lady! Still, she _knew_ she would be safe with Sebastian around, which made the whole thing more thrilling than terrifying!

Soma stood near to her with his hands upon his hips, although they were fisted and his head was held high, and she suspected that he took a _small_ piece of pride in the fact his butler could work alongside Sebastian so easily. In fact, Agni occasionally _outdid_ Sebastian. It was enough to make Elizabeth’s smile fade a little, as she placed a gloved finger to her lip, because Sebastian would wear an expression that made her feel cold, even as she would feel guilt _for_ feeling so cold. It was the smile that did it. Sebastian would have an edge behind his eyes, as if he felt something other than the amusement he tried to display . . .

“We are very nearly done, Miss Elizabeth,” said Sebastian.

He gave her a nod, as he lifted the chair onto the table. Agni threw a red cloth over it and then adjusted the gas lights nearby, so that they became almost like spotlights upon the chair, and Elizabeth was at once reminded of a throne up high. She opened her mouth and gasped in awe, which caused Sebastian’s smile to change just slightly. It was strange how his eyes narrowed, as if he took a devilish enjoyment in her surprise, and his lips became wider in the process, but it was then Agni gave a nervous cough and smiled too.

It felt _awful_ to say, but Elizabeth much preferred Agni’s smile! Sebastian was so lovely and selfless, even if he scared poor Soma for some strange reason, but he was willing to make an elaborate stage on Ciel’s command! He was so kind! Still, whilst Sebastian always looked like a man with a little bit of a devil inside, Agni always seemed to look like a devil with an angel inside. It was hard not to be a little intimidated of Agni, because he was so foreign and alien, but also so large and powerful, but – when someone looked into his eyes – she saw someone with such depth and complexity. He was a mystery, but in a different way to Sebastian! She wondered whether they held secrets, but it would be impolite to ask.

“Now we just need a volunteer,” said Sebastian.

“Oh, I wouldn’t like to sit that high with all eyes upon me!” Elizabeth said nervously. “If I fall it would be most undignified! Still, can you _really_ hypnotise people, Sebastian? It would be so much fun to see! I hope it brings a smile to Ciel’s face! Is it easy to do?”

“It is no easy feat at all,” said Agni with a strange sort of voice. “I believe Mr Sebastian has spent many years mastering the art of hypnosis. I once met such a man that spent decades devoted to the study of mental manipulation, but was unable to master his art due to the intensity of the studies involved. We must respect Mr Sebastian for his talent. There was a word for it in the village in which I was born, but one for which I cannot translate.”

“I remember no such words!” Soma said with a pout. “You tease, Agni! I would have met such a man, had such a man existed! I met many entertainers! There was not one that could control a person’s mind! I do not believe that Mr Sebastian can do such a thing! I think this is a trick! I command you to find the solution! You can do that, yes?”

“Ah, but it is no trick, my prince! I promise you that it is real.”

“Yes, Mr Agni is quite correct,” said Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned forward, with one arm behind his back and the other raised to place a finger to his lips, and Elizabeth – despite herself – felt a small blush and looked momentarily across the room to Ciel. It seemed that he was completely disinterested in what was taking place around them, even as the two butlers set up a rather marvellous display, and she wondered whether he merely feigned disinterest or actually _felt_ disinterest. The former meant that he was still young and trying to be old, but the latter . . . oh, she so _wanted_ him to smile!

“In your language it would be: Saṯ thākā.Correct?”

Those words caused her to jump to awareness. She had been lost in thought, but – when she looked back – she saw that Sebastian addressed the prince directly, with that strange look that made her wonder what happened between the two. Soma always seemed so deeply afraid of Sebastian, whilst sometimes she was so _sure_ Sebastian played to that, especially with the little twinkle in his eye and the pull at the corner to his lips, and yet it wasn’t as though Sebastian would willingly scare the young prince, was it? Soma seemed to prickle, before he slumped a little and folded his arms across his chest. He looked to the side with a pout.

“That does not mean anything,” said Soma.

“It seems that my Bengali is rusty,” replied Sebastian. “I must apologise. Perhaps you would allow me to demonstrate my skills before condemning them? I would be most willing to oblige you. This way you could judge with your very eyes the truth of the matter.”

Soma at once jumped and stepped back. There was a look of absolute love and sadness from Agni, as both merged together into something rather beautiful, and that pure soul of his came forth in an instant, as if his love for his master transformed him into something beyond his limitations and current status. It reminded Elizabeth of a look a mother gave a child, perhaps like a disciple gave to a god, and she wondered how a human could achieve such a divine state of adoration and survive its intensity. Agni seemed to want to reach out.

It was then that Soma stepped behind Lizzy and crouched slightly, as if to use her for a shield, and – as much as she would be happy to protect Soma – she felt an iota of confusion that he could believe for a second himself to be at risk. Soma gave a shiver and then shook his head several times. Lizzy turned slightly with an uncomfortable smile to look upon him, but even with Paula not far away to chaperone . . . Lizzy felt a little uncomfortable with Soma hiding behind her in such a manner. She turned around to take his hands in hers and gave them a squeeze to comfort him, which seemed to perk him up enough to turn his expression into one of determination, and he stood up in a rather brave manner.

“I – I do not wish to go first!” Soma stuttered.

“I would be very happy to step in for you, my prince,” said Agni.

“B-but – but what if you lose your mind! You may forget that you are my _khan-sama_! I would be alone and that would make me very sad! I do not wish for you to be in danger! You promised that you would not leave me again!”

“Oh,” said Sebastian. “Do you mean to say you no longer believe me a fraud?”

“I – I simply do not wish to risk Agni being hurt!”

Agni smiled and knelt down at once. It was almost sweet how Soma ran to him and half-crouched in turn, as if he sought to console his butler, and the man in green looked up without a trace of fear or uncertainty in his gaze. Elizabeth wondered whether Agni simply feared nothing in his prince’s presence or whether there was nothing to fear, but the blush to Soma’s cheeks and the way he looked away . . . she could not recall ever seeing a pair of friends quite like them before. Agni stood and gave a low and long bow to the prince.

“I will be quite alright, my prince,” said Agni. “I promise you.”

“I – I _order_ you not to get hurt! I order it!”

“ _Jo ajna_ ,” whispered Agni.

It was then that Agni stood and walked over to the table, where he climbed up and sat down upon the makeshift throne, but Soma at once ran to him and leaned both hands upon the side of the table, where he looked up at Agni on the chair. The look of fear and nervousness he wore was quite contagious, so Elizabeth felt her heart race in the process, as well a breathlessness that made her raise both hands to her mouth. What if Agni _was_ hurt somehow by the process? It would be awful to see a man lose his mind!

“Please take position, Mr Agni,” said Sebastian.

Agni rested his hands upon the arms of the chair, as he sat back and leaned his head back. He looked almost peaceful, with quite the serene expression, and Elizabeth wondered again about his safety. It was then Sebastian told him to breath on certain counts, before he began to talk about how relaxed Agni felt and the energy leaving his body, and – as he did this – she was sure that every muscle in Agni’s body was growing more lax and his body more limp, until he seemed nothing more than a broken marionette crumpled in the chair above.

Elizabeth could hear soft breathing and saw that he was barely conscious at all, whilst Sebastian raised a finger to his lips to signal them to be silent, and his warning – deathly serious that the slightest noise could trap Agni in his trance forever – caused both Soma and herself to begin to tear up in suspense. Sebastian walked around the makeshift stage and observed carefully, as he whispered some magic words, although Soma said very quietly that they sounded like a mixture of Hindi and Bengali, so that he was sure that Sebastian was conjuring spirits from the beyond. Elizabeth shuddered and looked to Paula and Ciel; her maid shivered too, but Ciel looked bored beyond comprehension.

“You are now asleep,” said Sebastian.

There was complete silence. Elizabeth could hear only her heart beating within her chest, whilst a cold chill overcame her body, and her eyes blurred with unshed tears as she watched eagerly the stage. The hall felt so much darker than it should, whilst the space felt so much wider, and she began to feel dizzy with the fear that something may go terribly wrong, especially when she saw the prince wrap his arms around himself tightly and bit his lip nervously, and he looked so afraid! She could only _pray_ Sebastian was every bit the master he professed himself to be! What if Agni was lost to them forever?

“Let us begin,” said Sebastian. “What is your name?”

“I am called Agni,” replied Agni in a monotone voice. “My master named me such.”

“Would you perhaps tell us your deepest secret?”

“My master is my sole care and concern.”

“Do you speak truly?”

“I do, I swear it.”

Sebastian gave a subtle smirk, whilst Soma seemed to look enthralled with what he was witnessing, as well as incredibly happy that Agni truly cared about him first and foremost, although that was no secret to anyone that knew the two men. They were the greatest friends. It was then that Sebastian spread his arms to his sides and used them to push back the two young people, as he moved backwards and created a large space between the three of them and Agni upon the throne. He then cleared his throat and bowed towards Agni.

“Would you perform for us the _chhau_ dance?”

“I do not like that dance,” said Soma. “It is too much like martial arts! Agni is very impressive when he fights, but fighting and dancing should not be one! I would rather see him dance the _kuchipudi_! They say the _Brahmins_ once danced it! Please, can he dance it?”

“Ah, Mr Agni spoke of such a dance to me some time before our performance,” replied Sebastian quietly. “It is not a dance he is practised in, but it is one that he thought you would enjoy seeing, for is it not the dance of devotion between the young maiden and the god that she so adores? The act of dance becomes the act of worship, through which one can become closer to god. It is an unusual choice for a male performer, but very well. Command him so.”

“Really? I only need command him? In that case: Agni, perform the _kuchipudi_ . . . please!”

“Ah, see, he is already upon his feet! He moves well for a mortal.”

“Mortal? Is that a word for a servant?”

Elizabeth watched raptly and ignored Sebastian, much like Soma now did, but not out of rudeness and only out of sheer fascination for what took place before her. The movements were rather graceful, although she often saw Soma dance in a far more elegant manner, but Soma didn’t have such raw _emotion_ in his dance, so that she could almost _feel_ the love and devotion seeping through in every gesture. She raised her hands to her heart and clasped them there, unable to hide her awe of this strange dance that unfolded before her.

The sideways glances, as well as the whispered words and what sounded like prayers . . . they all added to the rush of emotion that she felt, that Agni exuded. It was almost perfect _for_ the imperfections. It was truly like a mortal reaching for the shadow of a god, and she found herself almost in tears for it. Oh, the hymn that seemed issued forth like poetry from his lips was divine! The words were too foreign to her ears, impossible to understand, but what she could understand was the _intent_ , just as she understood that it was being song – not just _for_ , but – _to_ Soma. It was all for Soma in every respect. It was Soma’s dance.

Then – suddenly – it came to a stop.

Elizabeth felt a sense of sadness, as she saw Agni collapse into a rather beautiful position upon the floor, and she wished that the dance could continue for just a while longer, but she saw that he looked exerted and was somewhat tired by his actions. It was warm in England, but surely no warmer than the weather could ever be in India, but perhaps the concentration and actions were more tiring than one could imagine, rather like her fencing lessons or the like. It was then Sebastian stepped forward and gave a polite clap.

“Well done! Bravo! You may now awaken!”

It was then that Agni blinked several times, before he gave a large yawn, and – as he stood – he raised his hands to place his palms together, where he bowed and looked about at his surroundings. Paula began to clap excitedly, whilst Ciel smirked and nodded his head, and – as for Lizzy and Soma – they ran to him and at once embraced him, as dozens of compliments issued forth from them. Lizzy couldn’t believe it! If he were her servant, she would never let him do anything else except dance over and over! It was superb!

“Ah, I apologise, my prince,” said Agni. “Did I embarrass you in any way?”

“Not at all, Agni!” Soma chirped, as he pulled on his sleeve. “You danced! Sebastian made you dance! Will you dance for me again like that? I would love to see another dance! Did you know what you were doing? I want to see it again! It was so good!”

“Perhaps later, my prince. I believe it is your turn now, is it not?”

“I suppose,” said Soma with a pout. “Will you dance after?”

“If you take your turn, I swear upon it.”

Some perked up and almost ran to the ‘throne’. He climbed up and sat in such a pose that Elizabeth almost felt it indecent, but _certainly_ undignified, as he rested one foot upon one knee and he head upon one arm – rested on the arm of the chair – where he smirked in a rather confident manner. Sebastian gave a low sigh and his eyebrow twitched, before he made to speak, but – thankfully – Agni pre-empted him with a polite suggestion that his master sit in a more relaxed manner in order for the hypnosis to work more efficiently.

“Very well,” said Sebastian. “Let us begin, shall we?”

He began to utter the same words he did earlier for Agni, and Soma seemed to relax just ever so slightly, although there was a tension to his limbs that was not there beforehand, and Agni raised a hand to his mouth and tried to stifle a giggle. The finger that touched his lip did very little to hide his humour at the situation, whilst his eyes came alive with light, and for a moment this all seemed like some sort of cruel joke, except Agni would _never_ play a joke upon his prince, which meant _something_ had to be going on! Elizabeth frowned.

“What is your name?” Sebastian asked.

“Huh? Soma! You know that! I am Soma Asman Kadar!”

“Ah, excellent. I can see it’s working. Now, for my first command, I think I shall get you to do the very impossible. You would not believe in my hypnotic abilities otherwise, would you not? Therefore I command you to do your homework. I am told you have five pages owing.”

“You made Agni dance! Why must I do my homework?”

“You must do as I command, yes?”

Ah, so _that_ was their game. It was obvious – the moment that Agni began to laugh – that something was not quite right the, but clearly this was set up some time beforehand to trick the young prince into doing the work that he procrastinated upon. Elizabeth heard that he was far ahead of his peers in Weston, but she rarely saw him work and heard his academic prowess described as a ‘jack of all trade, but master of none’. It was possible that Agni wanted him to move beyond ‘good’ and to achieve his full potential, but Soma was so often easily distracted. He once made a paper aeroplane from the pages of his book.

Soma pouted and jumped down the ground, where he looked between Sebastian and Agni’s cheeky grins, and suddenly he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted a pout that only a prince of his calibre could manage. It made Elizabeth laugh a little, but Sebastian only straightened his back and made himself taller, so that he could display all the confidence that he so often exhibited, and suddenly Soma reared back a little bit and lost some of his bravado. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow in a strange appreciation of the prince’s fear.

“You did not hypnotise me! I do not _want_ to do my homework!”

“Yes, but you will do it regardless,” said Sebastian smoothly. “You are hypnotised to think that you are _not_ hypnotised, else you would not act naturally, which would hinder the progress of the hypnotism itself. You responded when I asked your name, did you not? I believe that in itself is indication of obedience. Agni himself obeyed my commands, proving my skill, as such you will now do your homework, proving it works indeed.”

“What if I do _not_ do my homework? It will prove this to be a hoax!”

“Ah, but you will do it, for you know it _not_ to be a hoax.”

“I think I am confused. Agni?”

Agni walked over to his prince and gave a slight bow, before he waved a hand in the direction of the main doors into the library, and nodded in acknowledgement of his prince. There was an awkward moment that was filled with nothing except silence, until Soma let out a whine of indignation and stamped his foot, and yet the second Agni smiled it seemed to have the effect of placating Soma to an extent. The young prince let his shoulders sag and looked almost longingly to Agni for some sort of explanation.

“Hypnotism often leaves one confused, my prince,” said Agni.

“So if I do not do my homework, I am not hypnotised?” Soma asked quietly. “I know I am hypnotised as I saw that Sebastian could do such a thing, but also because I answered his question. That means I must obey his command. Does that mean I am to do my homework?”

“It does indeed, my prince. Shall we continue with your studies?”

“I – I suppose we shall? I think?”

Elizabeth giggled as Agni gently placed a hand on the crook of the prince’s back, as he led him into the library, but all the while Soma looked puzzled and appeared to try to work out just how he was manipulated, knowing _something_ was wrong and yet not quite _how_ it was wrong. Ciel made a sound like a laugh, whilst Paula giggled from afar, and Elizabeth admired how Agni knew his prince so well that he could create such a charade as to both amuse him and inspire him into action. She laughed quietly until she heard Sebastian speak:

“Now, Miss Elizabeth, I believe it is your turn.”

 


End file.
